From Mask To Man
by Mr. Crash
Summary: One of the few stories dedicated to Oni Link. An ongoing fic. This is all about Oni Link and his life in Termina.
1. The Ressurection

From Mask To Man  
A Zelda Epic  
By Mr. Crash  
  
***  
This is one of the few fics dedicated to Oni Link. This is a multi-part fanfic, and I already have most of the fic plotted out.  
  
I hope you enjoy. I was hit with a burst of inspiration harder than Rauru's butt hits a chair when he sits down. I got the inspiration while looking a picture of Oni Link.  
  
And for those who don't know, Oni Link is the other name for Fierce Deity Link.  
  
***  
  
Link slowly rode Epona out of the Lost Woods. He rode out until he was out of the forest all together. Until he was in Hyrule Field.  
  
Link felt the joy well up in him. He was home! He was, at last, home.  
  
He nudged Epona's side, urging her on. He rode, at top speed, to the castle. He had to tell Zelda that he'd made it!  
  
***  
3 months later...  
  
Link slowly, very slowly, walked into the Lost Woods. He had a mission to complete.  
  
In the 3 months he'd been back home, Link had enjoyed life. No monsters, no wars, nothing. However, he'd discovered something: none of the items he'd discovered in Termina would function in Hyrule.  
  
It was odd. None of the masks would work, the Hookshot always jammed, and the Bow and Arrows couldn't fire worth squat. He was doing what Zelda had encouraged him to: return them back to Termina.  
  
Link didn't know why he should return most of the items, but he did understand the importance of returning others. Specifically, the Deku, Goron, Zora, and Oni Link masks. Rauru had, after being told of the whole adventure in Termina, taught Link a way to unleash the souls from the mask. He was glad he'd be able to return two important people back to Termina.  
  
He reached the Lost Woods, and kept traveling. Link didn't stop until he reached the stump on which there was a drawing of himself, standing with Skull Kid, and with the 4 giants in the background. He knew that he was now in Termina.  
  
Link withdrew the four masks from the inside of his tunic. He laid them all out on the ground, right next to one another.  
  
Link called on the magic locked within his body. He felt the elemental magic surge through his veins, felt it power his body...and saw it ball up in his hand.  
  
He focused his mind, and the ball floated above the Deku Mask. He recited the words that would unleash the soul of a Deku.  
  
"Eri phesta morgrainra Deku."  
  
The Deku Mask rattled, a green glow about it. It shook, and then settled back on the ground.  
  
He repeated the process with the Goron and Zora masks. He paused as he reached the Oni Link Mask.  
  
He knew that the mask was a once-god trapped in a mask. Would it be wise to unleash it? On one hand, it could go on a rampage and ruin most of Termina. On the other hand, it could be a good person once released, and be a protector of Termina.  
  
After much internal debate, he decided to release the spirit. After all, even if it was evil, the giant gods could stop him. He preformed the spell that would unleash the soul.  
  
He waited for about 10 minutes before he recalled a statement of Rauru's; "A soul that has just been released from any prison will not just spring to life. Due to the fact that the spirit has remained inert for so long, it will gradually come forth from the masks. Judging from how long ago the masks were made, I'd say...after about 2 hours, the spirits will become people."  
  
Well, he didn't _have_ to wait around for the spirits to come forth, did he? Deciding he didn't, Link turned and walked off, hoping that he'd done some good.  
  
***  
1 hour 50 minutes later...  
  
The woods were still and quiet. The only noise that disrupted them were the chirping of birds and the hum of bugs.  
  
That is, of course, until the clattering started. It was very quiet at first, but slowly got louder and louder.  
  
The cause for the clattering was the masks. They were shaking back and forth with a green glow surrounding them.  
  
Suddenly, the Deku Mask rose in the air. It started flipping around wildly, until a Deku popped out of the Mask. The mask had disappeared. The same thing happened with the Goron and Zora masks.  
  
"Man!" Mikau said, a watery overtone in his voice. "I can't believe it...that little kid did it! He saved Termina and brought us back from the dead!" That last comment was aimed at the Goron, Darmani.  
  
"Yes," rumbled Darmani. "I am grateful for all that the child has done for us."  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" asked the Deku Scrub. He had once been called Dekori, before he had been turned into a mask by Skull Kid.  
  
"I'm going to go back and re-join my village," Darmani responded.  
  
"I'm going to re-claim my name as a Deku citizen," Dekori said.  
  
"And I'm-"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh....." came a moan.  
  
The trio turned in the direction of the moan. And they saw...  
  
A huge, 7 foot tall (Editor's Note: In the actual game of Majora's Mask, Oni Link is closer to 15 feet, but I changed it to 7 feet for story purposes.) man. He was clad in a white tunic, with bits of green and black sketched over the tunic, as well as black leggings and a silver metal armor chest plate. He had bright white hair, and white eyes, and had a gigantic sword strapped to his back. However, he looked as though he was sick. He was staggering forward, and was moaning, obviously in pain. He leaned up against a tree.  
  
"Whu-where am I?" he asked.  
  
Darmani was the first to answer. "You are in the Lost Woods, on the border between Termina and Hyrule. (Editor's Note: Darmani knows this because he was there for all of Link's adventures.). Who are you?"  
  
"Uh...I'm Oni Link."  
  
"Hey," Mikau asked, "do you need any help?"  
  
Oni Link looked at the Zora with anger. "I don't need _anyone's_ help." The stagger he gave was a contradiction to this statement. "Just...just leave me alone..." He nearly fell over.  
  
"Uh, okay..." The stared at him a few moments more, before turning around and walking away.  
  
Oni Link didn't know this, but the real reason for his queasiness was very simple. He'd once been a man, then had been changed into a god, had been defeated, turned into a mask, and was now a man again. This would be very disorienting to anyone.  
  
He staggered in the direction that the other three went.  
  
***  
Oni Link stumbled out of the woods, and was in Termina Field. He felt memories of when he was once human, and had lived here. He looked for a sign to tell him where to was.  
  
He spotted a sign, and walked/stumbled over to it. "What's this...say? 'This way, Milk Road." He remembered that Milk Road led to Romani Ranch.  
  
"Good as place as any," he muttered to himself, and started walking, albeit in random patterns, down Milk Road.  
  
***  
Oni Link managed to get to the front of the house before he passed out.  
  
***  
That night...  
  
Cremia was bringing her wagon back to the ranch. Romani was in the back of the wagon, asleep. It had taken all day to take care of all her deliveries. She was looking to forward to having a long night's rest.  
  
She was carrying Romani inside when she saw the man collapsed on the doorstep.  
  
She was, obviously, startled. It's not every day you see a 7 foot tall man collapsed on your doorstep, now is it? She quickly put Romani in her bed before she came back out. Cremia took a look at the man. She decided she'd need to give him some help. She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside to the guest room.  
  
End Part One  
  
  
  



	2. Introductions

From Mask To Man  
An Oni Link Fic  
By Mr. Crash  
  
***  
Hey hey y'all! ::Like Mighty Mouse:: Here I come to wreck the daaaaaaaaay!!!!!!! Okay, whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Zelda! I own Zelda! Wheeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! ::gets hit by mallet:: Okay, I don't. DAMMIT I WISH I DID!!!!!!!!! (I love writing PG-13 stories; they let you swear!)  
  
Okay, and for all of you out there who don't know, Oni Link is simply another name for Fierce Deity Link. I used Oni Link for three reasons: One, it's cooler, and two, Oni Link sounds more like a real name, and three, story purposes. Also, things in asterisks, ya know, the little * symbols, represent Oni's thoughts.  
  
On with the story!  
  
***  
  
Oni Link opened his eyes. He shot up, looking around.  
  
He was in a small room. He was also in bed, and his sword was missing. *Where the hell am I?* he asked himself. Last time he'd checked, he'd been collapsed on a doorstep, not lying in a bed.  
  
"Hiya mister!" came a voice. He looked around. Standing behind him was a short girl with long, red hair. She had a big grin on her face.  
  
"Uh, hi, kid," he said. "Who are you?" His voice was gruff and deep.  
  
"Romani," she said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
  
"And where am I?"  
  
"Romani Ranch." *Well, at least she isn't secretive,* he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, kid, do you know where my sword is?" He wanted to know, mainly because it was his only weapon. And when he was still alive, he'd always know one thing: Always have a weapon. It was a lesson so instilled in him that, even now, years later, he lived by that rule.  
  
She shook her head. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Why?" He was getting slightly annoyed; why did he always have to play Twenty Questions with kids?  
  
"Well, my sister, Cremia, said that you might be dangerous, and that she didn't want to give a total stranger a big weapon like that."  
  
Oni chuckled. "Smart woman."  
  
"So, mister, what's your name?" she asked in a _way_ to chipper voice.  
  
He paused. Should he tell her. Ah, what's the harm? "Link. Oni Link. Just call me Oni."  
  
She giggled. "Okay Mr. Oni. You want something to eat?"  
  
*You know, I think I like this kid.* "Sure, kid."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a bit with it." She ran out.  
  
*Ah, now to get going.* He stood up, and felt pain immeadiately shoot up his right leg. With a grunt, he sat back down on the bed. He looked at his leg; it had slash marks up and down the inside and outside of the leg. *Damn,* he thought to himself. *Even with my supreme power, that boy still managed to damage himself. [Editor's Note: Basically, this means that, during the final fight with Majora's Mask, Link got hit while wearing the FD Mask, and the damage carried through into Oni Link's form.]*  
  
In a few minutes, the girl, Romani, returned with some bread and a glass of water. He thanked her, and chowed down.  
  
After about 5 minutes of silence, the door to the room opened, and in walked a tall, slender girl, with long, red hair, just like Romani. "And who would you be?" Oni asked.  
  
She regarded him with an uneasy look on her face. "I'm Cremia, Romani's older sister. Who are you?"  
  
"Oni Link. Call me Oni."  
  
She nodded. "Okay, well, we have that established. So," she asked, pulling up a chair, and sitting next to her sister, "why are you here?"  
  
***  
10 minutes later...[Extremely Important Editor's Note: From this point onward, everything will be told in first person.]  
  
"...and then I collapsed on your doorstep." I had basically told her nothing; after all, who'd believe me if I told them I was a god? Really, all I'd done was re-use what happened to that fool, Link; I told them that I'd been walking through the forest, had gone through some sort of portal, had gotten queasy, and had collapsed at their doorstep.  
  
Cremia had her eyebrows raised. "I haven't heard a tale like that since..."  
  
"Since that boy Link was here!" Romani chirpped.  
  
*Damn. What if they still remeber that boy?*  
  
"You know," Cremia started, "I find it quite odd that two boys, both with the name 'Link', came through a portal and arrived here."  
  
"Uh, yeah, well...where I come from, Link is a very common name." *Oh, I am _so_ good.*  
  
"Huh. Oh well." A thoughtful look grew on her face. "Do you want to stay here? I mean, until you leg heals?" she asked.  
  
Hmm...well, should I? On the one hand, I'd have to stay with these people. I never really liked staying around others. On the other hand, I _did_ need to get my leg healed, and I could also have food and such. "I'll stay until my leg heals," I finally said.  
  
She stood up. "Okay. Romani and I will leave you alone." She looked at her sister. "Come on, Romani." She and the kid walked out of the small room.  
  
"Bye, Mr. Oni!" the kid called over her shoulder. I grinned.  
  
"Bye, kid."   
  
I lay back down on the bed after they had left. I guess I'd have to get used to living on a ranch.  
  
End Part Two  
  
  



	3. ***Notice***

***Notice!***  
  
Okay, I'm adding this because I couldn't post it on it's own, and I'm putting it here because I won't have my fic removed if I put it up here.  
  
Okay, I've noticed that the Zelda section has been getting cluttered up with a lot of junk. I mean, pointless 5 minute fics that are only a feeble attempt to get reviews. It makes me _sick_! So, what I'm doing to keep this from continuing is very simple: start a beta company!  
  
Ya see, if you want your fics to be better, then you'll come to one of the authors that is in the "company," and ask them to go over your fic (Note: you send it to them _before_ you post the fic.). They will go over it, just like an editor, and give you suggestions as to how to make the fic better. And if the fic is _really_ bad, they may tell you not to post it at all.  
  
Keep in mind, there is no charge for this. It's 100% free, and you don't have to listen to any of the author's suggestions. You can, if you want, just ignore us and post the fic anyways, no changes made. Of course, it will just clutter up the area, and it will be rather rude (giving you a bad reputation), but there is nothing we can do about it. However, if you do decide to follow our suggestons, go back, make the changes to the fic, and then send it back. This time, however, _two_ authors will go over the fic, and they'll both give you opinions. If you made a lot of good changes, then we'll tell you so.  
  
Okay, and now for the list of authors who are already in the "company." The things in the ( ) tell what kind of fics they go over (if I already know.)  
  
-Chica: Tofu Ninja (Drama, Angst)  
-"*"angered fairy"*" (Action/Adventure, Humor)  
-OmniSplash (Action/Adventure, Drama)  
-DeadeyeDave (Humor, Parody, Romance)  
-Galaxy Girl (Humor, Drama)  
-Kris-Sama (Parody, Action/Adventure)  
-Mr. Crash (Action/Adventure, Romance, Parody, Humor)  
  
Okay, that's all I have for now. And remeber: Contact us! Any of us! 


End file.
